


The Wand chooses The Wizard

by smack



Series: Decipher [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: Epilogue Compliant, My fascination with destiny told through wood, Wand Woods, kinda? I guess...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smack/pseuds/smack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius goes in for his Ollivander style wand, and gets a little anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little obsessed with wand woods, when I got my Pottermore.1 invite. (I actually made fanatical head cannon for all the children of the Epilogue era, which I may or may not post...)
> 
> This is the product of that. Hit it!
> 
> \--Sam

The woman and her daughter were taking an awfully long time. Scorpius thought.

The measuring tape presented to him on his arrival had long since been whisked away for taking unnecessary measurements. He was sitting in the fragile looking wicker chairs. They were comfortable, in an odd sort of way, but it didn't detract from the boy's thought of 'they must be a hundred years old.' The white haired man who owned the store (looking as fragile as his chairs) had gestured for Scorpius to sit and wait. 

Ollivander's wand shop was the only place in Diagon Alley in which his father had not accompanied him. Draco confessed something about bad blood, before disappearing into a shop down the street. 

Scorpius was telling himself not to be nervous, when the red headed girl let out a squeal and shot sparks from her new wand. 

"Ah, yes." Ollivander sighed. "I should have guessed, Pear. You seem like a very persistent young woman." Gently, he took the wand and examined it. "Unicorn, 11 inches." he tested its bend. "Surprisingly flexible. Pear is usually categorized as unyielding. Ah well. It should fit you wonderfully, my dear." He carefully placed the wand back in its black box and rang it up. 

"Alright Rose, let's go down to the Menagerie and you can find Lily." The woman told her daughter. The young girl grinned and nodded. 

"Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander called. His eyes were blank and his tone professional. "You're heading to Hogwarts, I presume?" 

"Yes, sir." Scorpius nodded. He tucked his hands behind his back as the old man looked him over. 

"And you're here to find a wand," Ollivander stated, turning to the walls of wand boxes behind him. "This should be interesting." he murmured and Scorpius got the feeling he was already off in his own little world. Scorpius stood while Ollivander mumbled and snapped his fingers. The ladder shot into his waiting hand, gently allowing the wizard to pull it where he wanted. "Let us try this one." he said, pulling a short box from the wall. "Hawthorn. Eight and three fourths inches. Unicorn Hair. Stiff." He offered the wand to Scorpius. 

In Scorpius's hand, the wand drooped. Well, it fizzled until Ollivander snatched it from his hands. "Well, your father… But no matter. " he put the wand back in its box in the wall, before gazing around the room. "Hmm. We'll try this one." he reached for a box high on the shelf, and for a moment, Scorpius was worried for the elder gentleman's safety. The ladder, perhaps sensing its owner's precarious footing, leaned to a slightly better position. Ollivander patted it fondly as he climbed down. 

"This, perhaps?" Scorpius gently held the wand. "Elm, Dragon Heartstrings, 10 and one half inches." he shook his head. "Give it a wave," Scorpius did, softly before the wand shot out an outraged spark and Ollivander snatched it away again. "Hmm." He said, studying the wand. "Apparently not." 

The wand maker gave Scorpius a considering look. He reached for a box just beside his nose and handed the wand inside to the boy. "Black Walnut, 12 and an eighth inches. Unicorn." Scorpius waited for the brief nod from the man before swinging it gently. The wand sputtered and a sickly green color spat from the end. "Ah Hah!" Ollivander said. "So you're going to be tricky, are you?" He grinned, and Scorpius could see why his cousin Lyra had called him a mad man.

"I'm sorry, sir." Scorpius said quietly, "I don't mean to cause trouble." Ollivander shushed him and scurried into one of the further shelves. 

"Not to worry, my boy. The wand chooses the Wizard, and I will find you your perfect match yet." The man shuffled back and handed him the next wand. "You'd do fine with a Black Walnut, but we're not looking for fine, are we? This is Acacia, nine inches, Dragon Heartstrings, Swishy." He nodded and Scorpius swished. Nothing at all happened. 

"Mr. Ollivander, have you ever had someone not find the wand they matched?" Scorpius asked slightly panicked as he set the unresponsive wand on the counter. 

"A few times. One wizard had just given up and gone to that half-wit's in Spain. Not a proper wand maker, that one." Ollivander sniffed. "I will find you the perfect wand. It may just take time." The elder man ran spindle fingers over a stack of boxes. "My apprentice has been sick with the Black Cat Flu. Terrible thing. Not to worry though, he visited his family in Croydon and picked it up there, not here in London."

He eyed Scorpius, before huffing. "Let me try…" And he was off to the back again. 

"This is Rowan. Phoenix Feather. Eleven and one half. Hard." Ollivander looked at the boy. "Try this." 

Scorpius held his hand out to the wand and gasped when a bright gold light fountained gently from the tip.

"Curious. I suppose that’s quite right, however." Scorpius gave the old man an odd look, but Ollivander shrugged it off. "Come, young Malfoy. I have the total amount here."

Scorpius paid and headed out the door. Opening it, brought him eye to eye with a face nearly as well known to him as his own.  
Albus Potter blushed and looked at the ground. "Excuse me." He mumbled before sliding past Scorpius into Ollivander's shop. Scorpius stared after him until a slow coughing sound roused him from his thoughts.  
"Mr. Malfoy," Harry Potter said, eyeing the young blonde boy. Scorpius nodded 

"Mr. Potter, Sir." He stammered out. "Excuse me." He inched past the man who held the door for him. "Thank you." Scorpius breathed. 

"Scorpius!" His father called. "Are you done?" Scorpius glanced back at the Boy-Who-Lived, who gave him a short nod of parting before disappearing into the shop. 

"Yes, Father." he said back, and ran to his father's side. 

-


	2. Wand: Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are all my fantasy wand selections, Head Cannon personalities, and ages that I suspect the characters to be during the Epilogue

Teddy Remus Lupin (19)  
Ebony. Dragon Heartstrings. 13.5. Unyielding  
\--> Good at Transfiguration and combative magic. Courageous and at home in his skin, whatever shade it may be at the moment. Non-conformist. Holds fast to his beliefs no matter what. Learns very quickly, but his magic is somewhat temperamental. 

Victoire Weasley (17)  
Rosewood. Unicorn Hair. 9. Swishy.  
\--> A healer, Victoire is particularly set on the more positive things in life. She is ambitious, but kind and unwilling to hurt others. She is sensitive, if slightly vain, can think of others before herself. She follows her heart, but is willing to be swayed on ideas. 

Dominique Weasley (15)  
Aspen. Unicorn. 11.75. Bendy.  
\-->Especially good at charms. She excels in duels or martial magic. Dreams of being an Auror, but wants to change how things work. Loyal to her beliefs, but open minded. Willing to experience new things

Fred Weasley (15)  
Dogwood. Phoenix Feather. 12.5. Quite Bendy.  
\--> Fun loving, as his namesake, Fred just wants to have a good time. He is humorous and happy natured, while being mischievous and Quirky. Rarely quiet, though he can be determined at times. He plans on growing old while running the family joke shop. 

Lysander Scamander (14)  
Apple. Dragon. 13. Unyielding.  
\-->Has high aims and Ideals. Well loved by his peers and not shy. Very charismatic wants to be a politician. Has an extra affinity for speech. Ambitious and high aiming.

Lorcan Scamander (14)  
Hazel. Unicorn Hair. 14. Bendy.  
\--> Not tempestuous, unlike his twin. Lorcan has complete control over his emotions. Shy, but not overwhelmingly so. Rather, uninterested in politics and people. Same affinity for speech, but also likes gardening. Sensitive and understanding of others, he has a slow boil temper, if at all. 

Molly Weasley (13)  
Fir. Dragon. 10. Slightly Yielding.  
\--> Molly wants to be McGonagall when she grows old. She is set in her ways, even at a young age. She is decisive and knows how to get where she needs to be. Often can be seen ordering the younger children about.

Louis Weasley (13)  
Alder. Unicorn. 12. Unyielding.  
\--> Helpful and quiet, Louis often gets forgotten in the rush of his peers. He is well liked, but sometimes fades into the background. He is good with general spells, though nothing in particular. He thinks he'd like to drive the Knight Bus when he's older. 

James Sirius Potter (12)  
Maple. Phoenix. 12.5. Slightly Bendy.  
\--> Natural trouble maker. Seeks adventure at every turn, twist and angle. Highly regarded by peers, for being Harry's son and also being very charismatic. Lysander is his best friend, though their personalities clash occasionally. Determined to do things his way, unless a better one comes to mind. 

Alice Longbottom (12)  
Chestnut. Unicorn. 14.25. Rigid.  
\--> A true fighter for justice, Alice likes the law to be set in stone, even if its just her writing it. She knows what she sees and has a surprisingly straight moral compass. Wants to be a doctor or a solicitor. Natural born flier, unlike her father. 

Albus Severus Potter (11)  
Elder. Dragon. 10. Springy.  
\--> Serious, brilliant and magically ahead of his peers. Often hears Rosie wondering how he got the brains. May have surprising Destiny in his future. Has to work to keep his wand's allegiance from wandering off. Can be altered off course with ideas of new learning. 

Rose Weasley (11)  
Pear. Unicorn. 11. Surprisingly Swishy.  
\--> Well liked, and a natural people person. Rose is warm hearted and kind, as well as being wise. As a Ravenclaw, she follows in her mother's foot steps and wants to become a healer who makes new charms, spells and counter curses. 

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (11)  
Rowan. Phoenix. 11.5. Hard.  
\--> Scorpius started his first year feeling like he might need to be protected from every angle. His protection rolls over to his friends, now that he's got some and he is fiercely loyal to them. Excellent at Duels, though the magic he preforms is mostly defensive. He would rather protect than fight someone. 

Roxanne Weasley (10)  
Elm. Unicorn. 9.5. Swishy.  
\--> Has a deep understanding of herself. Knows and accepts her background, those of her parents, and the past. Makes herself known to those around her. She stands out by the way she carries herself, not in an arrogant self importance, but in a way that everyone knows she is proud of who she is. 

Lily Luna Potter (9)  
Dogwood. Unicorn. 12.5. Quite Bendy.  
\--> Like her cousin Fred, Lily knows when to have fun and when to be serious. Even if it seems like she's basically having fun all the time. There's a reason she's in Slytherin, after all. Flashy and loud are the way Lily likes to live and do magic, regardless of the wishes of her brothers. 

Hugo Weasley (9)  
Cedar. Dragon. 10.25. Slightly Swishy.  
\--> Heaven help you if you hurt his family. Hugo is serene and quiet, but can pack a hell of a wallop, if he thinks someone he loves may get hurt. Loyal to a fault, he relies on his superkeen sense of other's morality and intentions. Fiercely protective. 

Lucy Weasley (7.5)  
Beech. Dragon. 9. Relatively Supple.  
\--> Having grown up basically under the thumb of both her father and her sister, Lucy knows when to fight her battles. She mostly works in subtle ways, encouraging her father/sister towards their plans in a way that is healthy and safe for all parties involved.

 

Bonus!!  
Gryffindor: Teddy, Victoire, Louis, Fred, James  
Hufflepuff: Alice, Hugo, Dominique, Lysander  
Slytherin: Lorcan, Lily, Roxanne, Lucy  
Ravenclaw: Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Molly

**Author's Note:**

> I also have one about Albus, which I think I'll post as part of a series instead of a second chapter...


End file.
